My Number One Fan
by SierryaSkye
Summary: Kevin comes across a notebook of Jane's, which happens to be a collection of his news articles. Kevin's POV and takes place shortly after the two get married. One-shot.


27 Dresses: My Number One Fan

By: the Silent Ice Dancer

Disclaimer: I do not own 27 Dresses.

* * *

"Jane?" I looked around the apartment for my wife, while trying to find a safe way around the mountains of boxes and bags strewn across the floor. It would have been so much easier if I had just moved in here, only a woman could possibly have this much stuff. I went into her bedroom to see if she was in there, but it was empty, except for a bed and some spare furniture we wouldn't need in our new place.

I sat on the bed, exhausted from hours of arduous work. I felt like I had been here since the break of dawn helping Jane pack-up everything. I sighed, "Where could she have possibly gone?" My eyes traveled around the empty room and I found a leather-bound note book sitting on the bedside table. Curious, I picked it up and opened it to find something I hadn't expected.

I smiled brightly as I looked at the contents of the notebook, "That's right my number one fan." It was _filled _with newspaper articles, each one carefully placed in a plastic sheet protector. And there at the bottom of every article was my name, Malcolm. Upon further examination I saw comments and notes scribbled in the margins and some things were even underlined and circled. The poor newspapers look like they had been through quite a battle, with pens, pencils, highlighters, and one overemotional woman. I laughed to myself, some people might have found this slightly creepy… It was more so sweet and flattering, and of course, very very funny.

Who knew my writing had that big of an impact on her. I knew that she like my writing, _really _liked it, but it was different actually seeing this compilation she made of my older work.

One page caught my attention as I flipped through the book's contents. It was one of my later articles, the one I wrote right before I met Jane I think. There were dashes and big 'X's all over the page. At the bottom, the word "LIAR!" was written in big red letters, with an arrow pointed to my name, which by the way had been furiously hashed out. There were profanities and cruel messages written all over the page; it was thoroughly amusing. Some where in the mess of red she wrote, "The nerve, 'the spinning crap one' MY ASS!" That reminded me of the time when we were in the bakery and she found out that I was her favorite writer. She was so embarrassed and flustered; I can still remember that expression she gave. I shook my head of the fond memories and continued to look through the other pages.

I found one article that didn't have any of her writing on it. I pulled this one out wondering why this page remained untouched (as in it didn't look like it had been through hell and back). In just the parts I skimmed, I couldn't help but notice how sappy this was. I neared the end and saw that in some spots the paper was slightly wrinkled and the words were smudged, almost like little drops of water fell onto the page. [1] I slid it back in the sheet protector and closed the book, setting it back on the table. I was still smiling, although not just because of entertainment anymore.

"Kevin?" I heard Jane's voice from in the living room.

I laid back on the bed and closed my eyes. "In here," I nonchalantly called back.

When she walked into the room I sat up as if I had just woken up from a nap and yawned loudly.

"Hey, you're suppose to be working." She put her hands on her hips, "What are you doing in here anyway?"

"Ehh nothing." I looked over towards Jane and just stared at her in adoration. I couldn't help but think about how she was the best thing that had ever happened in my life. She was perfect; anything and everything I could ever hope for. She gave me a funny look in return, but only said, "Come on, lets go and get something to eat."

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!"

* * *

! ! ! ! If you would, **please **leave a review so I know what you guys thought and how I can improve my writing. Hopefully it wasn't too stupid. XD

[1] Tear drops


End file.
